Translate My hero is you
by Rafa008
Summary: A different version of the film "Battle of adventures." And if had Jenrya saved Minami, rather than Takato?


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Shipper:** Jenrya / Minami  
**Music:** My Hero is you-Hayden P  
**Summary:** A different version of the film "Battle of adventures." And if had Jenrya saved Minami, rather than Takato?

**My hero is you**

_You know I try to be _

_All that I can _

_But there's a part of me _

_I still don't understand _

_Why do I only see _

_What I don't have _

_When my reality _

_Its things are not that bad _

It was afternoon, and Jenrya was on the beach in Okinawa, with Kai, the cousin of his friend Takato. Takato's family had insisted that the boy should take off some vacation, and was Jenrya invited to go along. Kai had caught some fish and now baked while Takato and Guilmon went look the place and Jenrya sat on a rock that was there, with Terriermon hanged on his shoulder. The sun was hot, and Jenrya was enjoying spending the holidays on the island, for a change, away from computers and video games. He stared at the calm sea, when he saw something strange happening. Jenrya stood up from the rock, approaching the water's edge for a better look.  
Jenrya-What is that?  
Far out at sea, a girl of his age, and that was all he could see, was on a pink Jet-ski, fleeing from a aquatic Digimon, that looked like a sea serpent. She had intention of coming in the sand's direction, but the Digimon deflected her way, preventing it. They needed to do something, or she would be caught ...  
Terriermon-Jenrya!  
Jenrya-Right!  
Kai took a speedboat that was there and the two boys boarded while Terriermon swam back. Kai drove the boat until the girl, who ended up falling from her Jet-ski, doing a curve to deviate from the Digimon. Jenrya did not think twice and jumped from the boat and dipped behind the girl. There were many beautiful and colorful things underwater, but the brunette had no time to see them. He dove to get hold of her in his arms. The marine digimon was on his way, but Terriermon and Guilmon appeared and attacked it while the boy was swimming with the girl to the surface, putting her in the boat with the help of Kai, and then rising. On the beach, Takato shouted instructions to Guilmon.  
Jenrya, breathlessly, climbed on the boat and was kneeling near the girl, his clothes soaked but he was relieved to see that everything was fine with her.  
Jenrya-Glad we were able to save her in time ...  
The digimon appeared again and Kai started the engine, to take them away as quickly. The girl, who was now lying in Jenrya's lap, unconscious, brought with her a suitcase. She wore a yellow dress and had brown hair, stuck in two pigtails. Even with all the dangerous, Jenrya blushed for being so close to the girl. She was kind of cute. The sea digimon began pursuing the boat, avoing Guilmon and Terriermon.  
Kai-Damn!  
The boy accelerated while Jenrya held the girl closer to him, her head on his chest, while the water splashed around them with the speed of the boat. Guilmon threw a fireball and boat finally reached the sand where Takato awaited. Guilmon and Terriermon follow them and the group ran through the forest, fearing that the Digimon would reappear. They went to the Kai's house, where they laid the girl on a futon and finally managed to breathe a sigh of relief. They sat on the floor and Takato grabbed the briefcase they had saved with the girl, to see if there was something that would help.  
Takato-Hey Lee, is a laptop!  
Jenrya approached more and Culumon, who played there, fell over the keyboard.

_Your faith has shown me that _

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go _

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope _

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move, yeah _

Minami turned from one side to the other while sleeping. In her dream, she was on top of her surfboard when was caught out by storm and separated from her pet dog. The waves were very strong and the two parted, and she screamed for the dog, when she finally woke up.  
Minami-Where am I?  
She sat down on the futon, seeing that it was night. Beside her was an old man, who handed her a cup of tea, and she saw other boys. She got a fright when a red dinosaur approached her, and the boy with swimming goggles kept it away, saying to her it was nice. A chinese boy, of blue hair, knelt beside her, smiling and making her blush.  
Jenrya-Are you okay?  
Minami-Uhm, yes, you saved me, right? Thank you.  
Jenrya-But why were you being chase?  
She lowered her head.  
Minami-My father is the creator of the V-pet, he was kidnapped by digital monsters, and now they're after me and my laptop.  
Jenrya and Takato exchanged glances.  
Takato-Digimons.  
When they all dined, Kai's grandfather grabbed a guitar and started playing a melody and Minami started to remember her puppy again so she asked to retire and went to the beach, near the house. Jenrya excused too and then followed her. From the outside, Minami took her clog shoes and her laptop and Jenrya went to her.  
Minami-I need to help my dad!  
She was going to walk away but Jenrya grabbed her by the shoulders, and was serious.  
Jenrya-You cannot face the digimons alone!  
The girl had determined blue eyes.  
Minami-But I need!  
Jenrya-Minami, listen me, we'll all help you.  
When she had stopped moving, and she doesn't look like would run away again, he let his arms fall to his sides.  
Minami-We will achieve?  
Jenrya smiling-Of course we will. Why don't you show me your virtual pet?

_Now when I start doubting and _

_You help me see _

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me _

_Oh believe me thereain't nothing I can't do _

_My hero is you, yeah _

_My hero is you _

They sat there in the sand that was in the middle of the forest and she handed him the laptop. He opened the application and a virtual puppy appeared, leaping.  
Jenrya-How cute. Did you daddy created it?  
Minami had her chin resting on her knees, and looked sad. She told him about the puppy that was lost in a storm and then her father had made one himself, who could not die, and that now Digimon were now behind her, her father and the v-pet.  
They sat a while in silence and Jenrya had his face illuminated by the computer screen. Minami stood up and walked to the edge of the sea, the waves crashing on her clogs and the boy shut the computer, getting up and going to her side.  
Jenrya-Minami, don't worry, we'll help you.  
The girl had just met him, but she could feel fine with his words and smiled shyly.  
Minami-Thank you.  
Then she did something the boy didn't expect. She rested her head on his shoulder, her cheek brushing lightly on his own. The boy blushed, but did not want to get away from her. He turned his head and kissed her cheek and the girl's eyes widened, lightly touching her cheek and then let her hand slide to her chest where she felt her heart beating fast. They stayed a while like that, mixing brown hair with blues. When Kai and Takato called them, both broke, stained, but the girl grabbed her laptop and thanked Jenrya, giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran to the boys, leaving Jenrya back, with a silly smile on his face.

_And I hope that you can see _

_You're everything that I wanna be, ooh _


End file.
